Un futuro juntos
by Luna Sol Nocturno
Summary: Recopilación para la participación al Gajevy Love Love Fest 2016.
1. First time

Notas: no quiero violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido. Imagen de portada por Rboz.

 **Un futuro juntos  
**

 **para Gajevy Love Love Fest 2016  
**

 **Por Luna Sol Nocturno**

 **.**

 **First time  
**

Cuando ocurrió le pillo por sorpresa.

Bueno, en realidad no tanto gracias a lo que estaba haciendo, pero sí por qué, que recordase, era la primera vez que pasaba.

No era nada a lo que le había acostumbrado.

Primero fue el tirón en el pelo para después quedar atrapado con los pálidos muslos, la tensión en los músculos la puso tan rígida que se mantuvo arqueada mucho rato tras el largo sollozo; en el momento en que los dedos aflojaron los mechones de pelo cayo contra el sofá de manera pausada, como si despertara tras un sueño especialmente placido.

Al apartar los labios de su clítoris y besarla en el muslo dio un respingo, y entonces el olor de las lagrimas llego hasta su nariz.

-¿Levy? -se levanto hasta quedar arrodillado encontrándose con la viva expresión de la vergüenza- ¿Qué pasa?

Intento escabullirse pero consiguió retenerla abrazándola contra el pecho; terminaron allí tumbados, sobre el nuevo sillón lleno de cojines, con una vista perfecta de la pequeña cocina y la puerta de entrada al apartamento del mago. Levy empezó a sollozar de nuevo y como tantas otras veces volvió a acariciarla con las puntas de los dedos en la única forma que había encontrado para tranquilizarla.

-¿Es la primera vez?

-Sí... -respondió tras varios latidos.

Lo cual era casi insultante por que llevaban juntos algo más de dos meses y unas pocas semanas disfrutándose físicamente

El Dragon Slayer dejo escapar un largo y profundo suspiro, y siguió pasando las yemas de los dedos por su espalda lo que consiguió que se mordiera los labios apretando los ojos para evitar llorar; Gajeel era orgulloso, ese tipo de orgullo masculino del que sabe como golpearte para tenerte suplicando, moverse para cogerte desprevenido en los callejones de la ciudad por la noche o para hacer gritar a una mujer de placer durante todo el tiempo que él quisiera.

Y ahora mismo había quedado demostrado que ella había mentido por qué no había sido así.

-Bueno ahora ya sé como hacer que, no, grites.

-Estúpido Gajeel.

El beso, y la forma en que giro dejándola bajo suya, la mostró que estaba más que dispuesto a hacer un exhaustivo uso de la nueva información.

.

* * *

Empieza la semana más esperada del año para el fandom \o/

Nos leemos mañana ^^


	2. Piercings

Notas: no quiero violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido. Imagen de portada por Rboz.

 **Un futuro juntos  
**

 **para Gajevy Love Love Fest 2016  
**

 **Por Luna Sol Nocturno**

 **.**

 **Piercings**

A pesar de que estaba despierto siguió sin moverse.

Despertar de esta forma debería ser lo más cercano a estar en el cielo.

Las puntas de los dedos femeninos siguieron deslizándose por la frente, de una inexistente y perforada ceja a la otra; el movimiento era lento y delicado, cargado de ese miedo a que le despertara por error. Sabía que con la fiesta del gremio terminando muy de madrugada debía ser casi el medio día pero eso no le importaba, al fin y al cabo estaban de vacaciones tras la ultima misión que completaron.

Las caricias bajaron por su nariz y la arrugo ante el inusual cosquilleo.

Eso hizo que parara así que se vio obligado a moverse para darla la seguridad de que no le había despertado por error.

La respiración cerca de su piel le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba más cerca de él, el toque tentativo en los labios casi el arranco un gemido aunque al bajar por los microdermales de la barbilla se dio cuenta de que, posiblemente, no era buena idea el hacerse el dormido.

Más aún cuando llego a los nuevos que se hizo en los pezones.

Aprovechar la misión para hacérselos había sido una buena idea pero las caricias femeninas le estaban empezando a excitar y eso mostraba que todavía no habían terminado de curarse.

La caída de los dedos por sus abdominales le obligo a abrir los ojos.

Levy se mordía el labio inferior observando sus piercings, disfrutando del aparente poder sobre su cuerpo mientras estaba "aún" dormido.

-Buenos días -consiguió gruñir.

-Todavía no.

Y la ahora conocida mirada de depredadora le dijo exactamente como iba a empezar su jornada.

.

* * *

Algo tarde pero ya está listo.

Nos leemos mañana ^^


	3. Dirty talk

Notas: no quiero violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido. Imagen de portada por Rboz.

 **Un futuro juntos  
**

 **para Gajevy Love Love Fest 2016  
**

 **Por Luna Sol Nocturno**

 **.**

 **Dirty talk**

-¿Si te pidiera hacer algo así dentro de mí...?

Gajeel levanto la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

Fija al frente, intentando darle un sentido a lo que acababa de escuchar.

Era uno de esos días perezosos en los que tras hacer las tareas del hogar e ir a por comida para llevar se estaban dedicando a pasar el tiempo en el salón; Levy tumbada en el sofá contra el que tenía la espalda apoyada mientras leía, él en cambio solo jugueteaba con su magia dándole múltiples formas partiendo del típico palo que siempre usaba a una espada, un tridente, una lanza... vale que la ultima media hora la hubiera pasado haciendo que múltiples bolas fueran moviéndose desde la base de sus dedos a la punta pero era imposible que hubiera visto eso.

¿O no?

La mago de Guion Solido se lamió los labios antes de atrapar ligeramente el inferior con los dientes cuando la miro. Cosa que acompaño con el lento levantar de sus caderas del cojín donde estaban.

Gajeel se limito a soltar un gruñido antes de abalanzarse sobre ella.

Bendita fuera la audición de los Dragon Slayers.

.

* * *

Y hoy van dos más.


	4. Reunion sex

Notas: no quiero violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido. Imagen de portada por Rboz.

 **Un futuro juntos  
**

 **para Gajevy Love Love Fest 2016  
**

 **Por Luna Sol Nocturno**

 **.**

 **Reunion Sex**

Fue cuidadosa a la hora de dejar las llaves en la bandeja de la entrada, eran pasadas las tres de la mañana y aunque el Dragon Slayer era aficionado a quedarse despierto hasta tarde lo cierto era que llegaba demasiado pasada de hora para encontrarlo en casa o incluso despierto.

La confirmación definitiva fue encontrarse unos tentempiés, para no irse con el estómago vacío a la cama según entrase por la puerta, tapados por papel film sobre la mesa de la cocina junto con una nota de bienvenida.

Lo cual era adorable.

Aunque él lo negaría siempre.

No tenía mucha hambre así que calentó la sopa y se la tomo a pequeños sorbos, sopesando si ducharse ahora o dejarlo para mañana; estaba exausta por el viaje en tren a horas tan extrañas, la misión había resultado ser una más de las que plagaban su historial aunque el viaje de vuelta resulto ser toda una aventura por culpa de Natsu y su explosivo temperamento.

Definitivamente era la ultima vez que iba a coincidir con el Dragon Slayer de Fuego en el mismo tren, incluso si Lucy estaba en el mismo compartimento.

Metió el resto de la comida en el frigorífico antes de estirarse y avanzar por el corto pasillo, hizo una parada estratégica en el baño para cepillarse los dientes y cepillarse el pelo; de camino al dormitorio entro en el cuarto de la colada vaciando el pequeño petate que se llevo y metiendo la ropa de ese mismo día en la lavadora, dudando agrego la ropa interior que llevaba lo que hizo que diera una corta carrera hasta que, entrando en la habitación, localizara y se pusiera unas braguitas y una camiseta de tirantes para dormir.

Lo malo fue cuando quiso ponerse cómoda en la cama.

El mueble era grande, debía serlo para abarcar el cuerpo de Gajeel cuando se estiraba por completo sobre el colchón, pero en ese momento el mago era una cordillera abrazada a la almohada que normalmente usaba para dormir.

La que más olor tenía a ella.

-Hey -murmuro tras meterse bajo las mantas y apretarse en su contra-, necesito esto -tironeo de la almohada hasta que la saco de entre los brazos masculinos.

-Levy... -susurro apenas abriendo los ojos- has llegado...

-Sí -sonrió divertida ante su somnolencia-, ya estoy en casa.

Los dedos masculinos se enredaron en los mechones de su nuca antes de que la besara.

No había hambre, solo lentitud y un calor que a pesar del cansancio fue avivándose según el mago profundizo el beso, hubo más, que se convirtieron en un contenido concierto de suaves jadeos y lánguidos gemidos, una mano se deslizo por su rodilla envolviéndola para después subir hasta su cadera.

Cuando uno de los dedos se engancho en su ropa interior se separo nerviosa.

-No me he duchado.

-Da igual -dio un mordisco juguetón en la delicada mandíbula antes de enterrar el rostro entre sus senos cubiertos-, en apenas un rato no importara.

La cálida boca encontró uno de los pezones lo que la hizo gemir su nombre, fue consciente de que la ropa interior resbalaba por sus piernas un segundo antes de que pasara uno de sus muslos por encima de sus caderas; al intentar moverse para que él quedara encima de ella la boca del mago volvió a por la suya.

-No -la sujeto una de las manos y la llevo a la cintura de sus pantalones.

-¿Por qué? -murmuro ayudándolo a quitarse los pantalones cortos que usaba para dormir.

-Por probar algo nuevo.

Acallo un repentino grito al notar que los dedos masculinos se hundían en ella lentamente, hacia casi tres semanas de la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos y aunque no había sido su intención el tener un reencuentro de este tipo, al fin y al cabo aún estaba acostumbrándose a que hubiera alguien esperándola en su cama, el mago en cambio parecía ir varios pasos por delante al acomodarse contra su vértice y empujar coreando su gemido con un ronroneante gruñido.

-Bienvenida... a casa...

-Tonto...

-Gihihi...

.

* * *

Nos leemos mañana ^^


	5. No pants Scream my name Femdom

Notas: no quiero violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido. Imagen de portada por Rboz.

 **Un futuro juntos  
**

 **para Gajevy Love Love Fest 2016  
**

 **Por Luna Sol Nocturno**

 **.**

 **No pants + Scream my name + Femdom**

-¿Encontraste algún calzoncillo?

El Dragon Slayer se giro con una ceja levantada, el sonrojo que esperaba en los afilados pómulos y con la boca abierta sin saber que decir.

Definitivamente no era la pregunta adecuada cuando tras una tarde-noche de aniversario pretendías terminar la celebración de una forma un poco más física que ir cogidos de la mano o con uno de los gruesos brazos alrededor de sus hombros, pero dependiendo de su respuesta las cosas seguirían un camino u otro.

-¿Tú los escondiste?

Respuesta adecuada.

Se aparto de la puerta de entrada soltando el cierre que mantenía el vestido en su lugar, era una preciosidad de color verde oscuro ajustado en todos esos sitios donde una prenda de corte seductor debía serlo, y aunque había resultado caro para la cantidad que solía gastar en ropa, era el cierre en la nuca y el impresionante escote de espalda lo que consiguió que terminara en su armario.

La tela se arremolino contra los zapatos revelando un conjunto de ropa interior de sujetador, braguitas y liguero de un delicado encaje de flores negras, al tiempo, el mago de pelo oscuro tragaba saliva sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Engancho un dedo en la correa del cinturón tirando con suavidad hasta sacarla, el sonido de la hebilla al verse vacía pareció sacarlo de la ensoñación pero no del shock por que siguió sin hacer nada por detenerla, o acelerar los acontecimientos; soltó el botón de los pantalones antes de deslizar la mano dentro de la prenda.

Justo como esperaba estaba rígido y sensible.

-Levy... -gimió.

La necesidad en el tono la hizo estirarse contra el torso, gracias a los tacones su altura actual la permitía susurrarle casi en el oído.

-Más alto -ordeno deslizando la mano en una firme caricia hacia la base que le saco un ahogado gemido.

-¡Levy!

Sonrió victoriosa.

-Buen chico -volvió a subir hacia la punta, aunque en este caso el mago tuvo que aferrarse a algo y fue a la pared a su lado-, pero esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

.

* * *

... nos leemos en el siguiente...


	6. Wet dream

Notas: no quiero violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido. Imagen de portada por Rboz.

 **Un futuro juntos  
**

 **para Gajevy Love Love Fest 2016  
**

 **Por Luna Sol Nocturno**

 **.**

 **Wet dream**

La inconfundible sensación de algo húmedo deslizándose por la piel interna de uno de sus muslos la hizo jadear; era imposible que eso fuera verdad por que aparte de estar en la biblioteca gremial, tenía las piernas juntas.

La caricia siguió avanzando hasta llegar a su entrepierna donde simplemente tomo posesión de su vértice dilatándola, como si un falo entrara con extrema lentitud en su interior.

Por mucho que apretó las piernas la invasión continuo.

Se vio obligada a doblarse sobre los papeles esparcidos en la mesa cuando comenzó el balanceo, entre temblores consiguió soltarse el pelo para ocultar su revelador sonrojo pero estuvo apunto de dejar escapar un gemido en el momento que la húmeda y lenta caricia ataco sus pezones con un conocido patrón.

Iba a matar a ese maldito Dragon Slayer.

Si así era como respondía a que hubiera tomado el control hace...

-¿Levy?

La mago de Guion Solido levanto la cabeza de golpe, estaba en la biblioteca sí pero no en la gremial, si no en la de la ciudad.

-¿Estas bien? Tienes la cara completamente roja -una mano se puso en su frente tomándola la temperatura- ¿No estarás trabajando enferma?

Desvió la mirada del entorno para darse cuenta de que Yolis, la encargada del turno de tarde, la miraba preocupada.

-No... es solo que... -de repente se dio cuenta que decir la verdad no era lo mejor, por muy bien que la joven y ella se llevaran- Tengo calor, nada más.

-Menos mal -suspiro aliviada-. En apenas veinte minutos cerramos, si quieres llevarte algún libro a casa para seguir allí dímelo y te los voy apuntando.

-Sí... a casa... em... me llevo esta pila.

La encargada cogió los apenas siete libros sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo antes de dirigirse al mostrador de la sala de estudio, la mago por el contrario necesito varias respiraciones, y vistazos a su alrededor, para comprobar que nadie se había dado cuenta de que estaba pasando; recogió con calma sus pertenencias antes de ponerse en pie de forma temblorosa.

Aún estaba excitada.

Lo que quería decir que era buena idea que tuviera que volver a casa.

Con cierto Dragon Slayer de Hierro, y Sombra.

.

* * *

A todos los que lo habéis leído, a todos los que lo leeréis.

A todos los que lo habéis puesto como favorito, a todos los que tuvisteis un ojo encima.

GRACIAS


End file.
